inperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Skills
Player characters have skills in many different fields. They start out with a base number of skill points and gain more as they level up. PCs also gain an additional skill point for every point of insight that they have. Most skills have requirements to level up, usually based on your SAID stats or your character level. Use 1D20 when rolling to accomplish a task with a skill (unless otherwise noted). If you have no training in a particular skill, you may use it as if you had one level in it, but roll 2D20 and take the lower of the two rolls. Main Skills Animal Handling There is an art to handling animals. From the smallest to the most massive, each is different. You can level up your animal handling based on your dexterity or your insight (you do not need both). Each level grants another level of modifier when dealing with animals. This skill includes lore about animals and research about biology as well as taming and management. Block Deflects or deadens the damage of attacks. You can level up your block based on your dexterity or your strength (you do not need both). There are ten levels of block. In order to block, declare that you are going to block before the attacker has made their roll. You must lose 10 energy whether or not the block works. Both parties will roll a 1D20 to determine if they are able to hit you. The blocker gets a modifier based on the block table. If the blocker loses this contest, the attacker may continue attacking. Attackers can fail their attack independently of your block. You may not critically fail a block. If you dual wield and are attacking with both weapons, you may not block. If you have a shield and use shield bash you may still bock, but you will only get half of your block modifier (round down). Shields can block melee and ranged attacks, melee weapons can only block melee attacks, and unarmed melee can only block unarmed melee attack. Catfall Landing, gracefully, quietly, and most of all without hurting yourself. Catfall only has five levels. You may level up your catfall based on your agility. If you are playing a cat, you will automatically have three levels in catfall and may ignore the agility requirements up to that level. You will still need to meet the agility requirements for further levels. Command Sometimes your followers don't want to go forward with the insane plan. Sometimes that guard doesn't believe that you really are his new captain. Having a high command skill helps. Command also can give a small buff to NPCs who take your orders. Command has a maximum of five levels, but it can never be higher than your diplomacy or intimidation skill. Computer Use The ability to use a computer without getting lost, downloading a virus, freezing, or blowing up Prania with a hydrogen nuke. You may level up your computer use based on your insight. There are ten levels of computer use. Some tasks need a base level of use to be operated. Concealment Hiding yourself or an object. You may level up your concealment based on your agility. It is used for a lot of things like pick pocketing, avoiding detection, planting things on someone, being inconspicuous, etc. Concealment has a maximum of ten levels. Concealment can often be overturned by special technology such as infrared sights and aided by special technology such as heat dampening cloaks. Just keep in mind that no matter how quiet you are, a robot or Algamosi might easily detect you with their special senses. Cooking The fine art of preparing dishes for the gustatory pleasure of others and yourself. You may level up your cooking based on your insight. There are ten levels of cooking. These rolls may be higher based on the difficulty of preparing a dish or the difficulty of mass producing a dish. Try not to poison anyone, or do, if that's what you want. Diplomacy Friendly discussion with people while attempting to have them see your point of view. This includes getting better prices at a bazaar, persuading that cop that you didn't steal his money, getting a beggar to tell you where the black market is, etc. Anything that you can think of where your target is either your equal or in a higher position than you. If you are their superior, you use command instead. To level up diplomacy, simply gain more character levels. There are ten levels of diplomacy. Dodge Your ability to get out of the way of dangerous things. Although you can't technically dodge bullets but you can move your body to a place where you think that the projectiles will not be in a few seconds. You can level up your dodge based on your agility. There are ten levels of dodge. In order to dodge, declare that you are going to dodge before the attacker has made their roll and must have a place to move your character that is not being targeted (tight hallways and grenade with a blast radius may stop you from dodging). You must lose 15 energy whether or not the dodge works. Both parties will roll a 1d20 to determine if they are able to hit you. The dodger gets a modifier based on the dodge table. If the dodger loses this contest, the attacker may continue attacking. Attackers can fail their attack independently of your dodge. Driving Used for piloting vehicles. To level up your driving skill, you must level up your repair skill. There are ten levels of driving. Vehicles each have minimum use level to use effectively. if your skill level is not enough roll 1d8. If you roll a 1, you will damage the vehicle. Being a horrible driver means that if you get a 1 you have some sort of failure. Engineering Building new things and upgrading existing ones. Engineering has five levels. Critical success and failure are extended to 1,2 and 19,20 (respectively). Engineering is a Insight based skill. First Response Healing on the field of battle. It takes 1/2 turn when it is on someone else, and a full turn to preform on yourself. This means that you can move to someone else while healing them but must stay still when healing yourself. Alternatively, you can use first response to treat a stunned ally, changing them from stunned to staggered. First response is a dexterity based skill. Grappling Close range struggle with an opponent without weapons. Grappling is based on either Agility or Strength. This reflects the fact that you can win a match either through brute strength or through skillful throws that use your foe's strength against them. It may be a good idea to ask your GM is an enemy can be grappled since some are entirely immune to it. Critical successes and failures are not possible while grappling. When an attacker initiates a grapple, they must roll to grab their target. The defender may roll a counter-grapple check, Athletics check, or a dodge check to ignore the grapple. If the defender wins, they are not grappled and the round is over. If the attacker wins, they may roll a round of grappling. Further grappling rounds will be rolled every turn that a person (both attacker and defender) is involved in a grapple. Each grappling round, the players will roll grapple or athletics against each other. The winner will gain an advantage. If you have advantage, you may move yourself and your enemy at 1/2 speed or disengage the grapple. If you win two checks in a row, your enemy is subdued. If you lose two checks in a row, you are subdued. Intimidation Violent "negotiation" using words and actions to convince someone that they will come to bodily harm if they do not do your will. It helps if you have something to back this up, saying that you will haunt and harry someone till the day they die won't work if they have you dangling over a lava pit with a shotgun aimed at your head. Some threats are subtle though, mentioning your connection with powerful outside parties for instance. You may use this skill untrained without penalty. Nature Survival Can you make it out of the wild alive? Or can you stay there indefinitely using the resources available to you? Nature survival is the lore of the wild that can save your life. Nature survival is based on Insight and could be used for anything out in the wild whether it be identifying mushrooms or starting a fire. Perception The ability to see obscure things and notice hidden people/objects. Generally perception is used against concealment. Leveling up perception is based on your character level. The higher perception you have, the more things you will notice. These rolls will mostly be done by the player but the GM may make rolls for you if they think that the situation warrants it. Repair The ability to locate and fix the problem in a piece of machinery or equipment. You may also be able to repair broken weapons and armor that you scavenge on the battlefield. To level up your repair skill, you must level up your driving skill and dexterity. There are ten levels of repair. Some things have base skill level to repair and some have to be rolled for. There are also some things that require both rolls and base skill, but the more skill you have the better. Most repairs are at the discretion of the GM. Surgery The healing of critical injury and any healing that is done after a battle, or any other time during a normal day. Surgery cannot be done in a normal combat situation without major consequences. Leveling up surgery is based on Insight and Dexterity. There are two different effects of surgery: Healing conditions which removes de-buffs like "broken arm" or "collapsed lung" and then there is basic healing which restores a large amount of health. When you make a surgery check, roll to determine what happens. Language Skills Characters will often need to communicate with NPCs that only speak a single language. Most stores will have a translator at the cash register or a translating machine, but other NPCs will only speak their own language. When you have only one or two levels in a language, you must roll dice to determine if you are understood. If you have no levels in a language you may attempt to communicate through hand gestures, this may will go poorly. Characters automatically start with three levels in their native tongue and three levels in IPTL (Interplanetary Trade Language). IPTL is a horrific hodgepodge of sounds masquerading as a language, and so it is not possible to have four or five levels in it. Algaosi are telepathic within a certain range, so they do not have a language. Algamosi Alphas have level three in all languages and Free Agents have level one in all languages. Lore Skills Taking levels in lore covers special information about subjects that are not general knowledge in setting. It covers a depth and breadth of knowledge from history to emerging fields of study. Each lore subject has five levels. Lore types can include other things on this list if your GM approves of it. Some lore types include Osuru History (specific history of the Osuru System), Sol History (specific history of the Sol System), Dynamology (study of power/energy as it applies to telekinetics and thermomancers), and Xenolore (information about members of the Prime Federation).